


Blind Coffee

by TheDreamer240



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's name is Damien, Fluff, I made this AU yesterday, M/M, Remy is blind, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: A lady is mad at Remy for bringing his guide dog to Starbucks, Damien steps into help.alternativelyRemy is blind, Damien has vitiligo, and people are assholes.





	Blind Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uh, first time writing in forever, to be honest if my friend hadn't helped me fix all of the many, many mistakes I made in in the hour writing this at 2am, it wouldn't be as good to read and possibly wouldn't have ended up being posted sksks.
> 
> I really adore this ship with all of my heart lemme just tell you that.
> 
> Want more art of these two and much more? Follow me from my instagram here: https://www.instagram.com/thedreamer240/
> 
> Work On Tumblr: https://66.media.tumblr.com/49dd47e0f958b6b944f30ac1482b7c53/tumblr_inline_pn6zzqDerQ1v1n622_540.png

   Remy Demain is blind, has been for a majority of his life, it wasn't until the age of 12 that his eyesight started fading over the next few years, not stopping until he could only see the levels of light shining on the eyes he still has.

   Whilst visiting his local Starbucks with his beautiful Husky girl Venti, his seeing eye dog, Remy gets a very unwanted guest yelling at him about his dog. This happens way more than it should.

   "Ma'am she is my seeing eye dog, I'm blind." He falls back on his rehearsed rebuttals as he looks aimlessly at the lady in front of him. A pause.

   "Well, you don't _look_ blind!" She yells in her annoyingly arrogant voice; uncomfortably close to his face. He can feel the spit of unnecessary fiery rage in her words. He was just about to get up and blindly beat the shit out of her or wack her ankles with his probing cane until she crawled out of there when he heard someone step into the shop, the bell of the door having rung loudly into his sensitive ears.   
   His name is Damien, Damien Maephis, his skin started out a sweet warm shade of brown covering him from head to toe. It wasn't until he was around the age of 15 when he found his skin beginning to whiten in patches. 15 is quite young for vitiligo to develop and spread, but that didn't stop it from happening anyways. His skin wasn't the only thing "unnatural"—as others called it—about Damien.

   His eyes were two different colors: the right one dark green, and the left a bright gray-blue. Most found his physical appearance appalling, some found it intriguing, but that's not what Damien cared about. He wanted to meet someone who didn't care about it at all. Someone who could look at him and not say a word about it, only caring about his personality. And he would.  
Walking into his local Starbucks and ready to order a Vanilla Bean frappuccino, Damien walked in on an argument between a bat-shit crazy lady and a blind man with his dog. "Excuse me miss, but what seems to be the problem here?" He spoke up,  standing in between the two.

   The man stayed silent, allowing the lady to corner herself on her own.

   "This man brought a dog into a public store!" Her voice rang out like a strangled squeaky toy.  
Looking around Damien saw how many eyes were on them, no one else making any effort to step in and letting the poor man fend off harassment by some woman who must have an degree in being completely stupid. "I still don't seem to see the problem, the sign on his service dog _clearly_ states that they are his guide. He is blind, miss. He cannot see." Damian cocked a brow slightly at the lady.

   "He still has eyes! He can see just fine!!" Ignorance and arrogance are one in the same it seems.

   She pulled out her phone and Damien feared the worst, but it never came. She was apparently just scrolling through any messages she may have had; did this woman have friends? "I simply cannot believe this! Being told I'm wrong by some two-eyed cow! Where is the manager!"  
That ticked Damien off, of all the things she could have called him! But he stayed calm though, "Ma'am if you don't leave this man alone I'm going to have to call the police for harassment."   
The lady looked offended and gasped at _such_ an allegation, but luckily decided it wasn't worth her time and stormed out of the store without another word.

   Looking back over to the man Damien noticed he had put in an earbud, scrolling through his phone—the screen was black as his device relayed the information back to him.

   "Thank you." He smiled almost flirtatiously, turning to look aimlessly up at Damien with surprising accuracy.

   "Not a problem, uh, my name is Damien. Damien Maephis, that is.  What’s yours?" Damien moved to take a seat in front of the other, watching his feet to make sure he didn’t trip over his dog in the process.

   "Remy Demain, a pleasure." He held out a hand. Damien took the offer and shook it. Remy's hands were warm, like he had kept them in his pockets for hours on end.

   "Thanks again, not many people are willing to stand up for a blind babe like me. You're one of a kind, boo." He smirked and winked at the other behind his shades.

   Damien felt something flutter in his chest. This man couldn't see what he looked like, he didn't know just how right he was about that statement. "Well, I couldn't just do nothing! You deserve as much respect as anyone else."

   Remy smiled at that, his dulled blue eyes meeting the duo of dark green and gray-blue. "What's your digits, babe? I'd love to talk to you more, but I gotta head out soon."

   Perking up a bit, Damien smiled and waited patiently while Remy pulled his phone back out, making his way through the blackened device. "Oh, yeah, well, my phone number is..." He slowly listed off the numbers one by one, letting the other check by having his phone read it out to him a few times. "You got it?"

   "I believe so, thanks again boo. I'll be sure to call you the next time I get a chance." Remy grinned as he stood up, grabbing the sturdy control handle of his guide dogs harness. "Come on Venti, we got places to be, sights to see—even though I can't see—and people to meet."

   Damien snickered at the joke and smiled softly as he watched the other man leave. What did he come here to do again? Oh yeah, Vanilla Bean. He walked up the counter and ordered his usual before walking out, patiently awaiting the proposed call from the handsome man. Remy.

 


End file.
